vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Roa Valdamjong
Summary Michael Roa Valdamjong (ミハイル・ロア・バルダムヨォン, Mihairu Roa Barudamuyōn) is a numberless Dead Apostle Ancestor, acting as an "extra" outside their normal ranks due to his heretical behavior. Once a high-ranking priest of the Church who founded the Burial Agency alongside Narbareck, he eventually turned to the study of magecraft, and wished to reach immortality outside of the normal bounds of the Dead Apostles. He could not find a way, forever, and decided to become a Dead Apostle. While contemplating how, he set eyes on Arcueid Brunestud and instantly fell in love. He tricked her into sucking his blood, and thus, with the blood of the strongest True Ancestor, he instantly became one of the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors. With his incredible power, he defeated Altrouge Brunestud, but was ultimately killed by Arcueid and the Church. However, he had already realized his reincarnation method by then, and reincarnated again and again over the coming years, with Arcueid killing him whenever he resurfaced. He ultimately reaches a body close to the power of his original one, but he was killed once again regardless, and he reincarnated in the body of SHIKI Tohno (遠野 四季, Tōno Shiki), his eighteenth reincarnation. In this form, he nearly killed SHIKI's sister and adopted brother, and was imprisoned in the Tohno family basement. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Michael Roa Valdamjong, Elesia, SHIKI Tohno, Tarantella. The "Serpent of Akasha" and "Infinite Reincarnator". Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Male Age: At least 800 years old. Classification: Vampire (Dead Apostle Ancestor) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His senses far eclipse that of a human, can detect alcohol in blood), Magecraft, Electricity Manipulation, Necromancy, gets stronger when he drinks blood, can drain magical energy from others and from his surroundings, Hypnosis, Shapeshifting (Changed SHIKI's body's appearance to match his original body), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the power of his spells with another spell or with his Reality Marble), Pocket Reality Manipulation with his Reality Marble, Possession, in SHIKI's body he can cut the lines of "life" on living things to kill them, reshape his body so he can survive even without vital organs, eat the flesh of others to incorporate it into his own body, allowing him to replace organs and lost limbs, and crystallize and use his own blood as a weapon, Regeneration (Works by reversing time; at least Mid normally, Low-High under the Full Moon; regenerated from just his ankles), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 7) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can defeat Ciel, should be comparable to other Dead Apostles, who should be superior to the likes of poor magi like Kirei). Can ignore conventional durability by cutting a person's "lines" of life to kill them. | At least City level (A body close in strength to his prime, capable of fighting against Servants, but outmatched by Caster). | At least City level, likely higher (One of the strongest magi in history, capable of fighting and defeating Altrouge Brunestud, one of the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Ciel, Shiki, and Servants). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least City Class | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level | At least City level | At least City level, likely higher Stamina: High, though the specifics depend on his body. Range: Standard melee range, further with magecraft and mana absorption. Standard Equipment: As SHIKI, he has a knife. Intelligence: High. Even as a human, Roa was an incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable magus who was able to expertly scheme and manipulate others and, through his plotting, become one of the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors overnight. His knowledge on magecraft is among the best in the world, giving him access to forgotten spells from the Age of Gods and allowing him to come up with a complex method for his own reincarnation. He has a deep understanding of Dead Apostles, True Ancestors, and even the Crimson Moon himself. However, it takes time for his reincarnations to gradually regain all his old knowledge. Weaknesses: Roa is weakened in the bodies of his reincarnations, as none possess the Magic Circuits of his original and thus do not reach the peak of his power. He can be easily detected in his reincarnations as he only chooses those with unique skills and wealth under normal circumstances, and he is quite arrogant. His Mystic Eyes only work against living objects, and as he reincarnated more and more, he has gradually lost his ego and identity and become little else than an incarnation of his own malice. Key: SHIKI | Elesia | Original Body Notable Attacks / Techniques: Dead Apostle: Roa is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined their inherent human beings throughout their unnatural lifespan, allowing them to reach supernatural levels of strength. While he can possibly be killed by conventional weaponry, such a feat is difficult, as he is fast enough to dodge bullets after they had been shot, and in his prime, his Mystery would be high enough to render conventional weaponry useless. While immortal, he must continuously feed on blood to maintain this immortality, otherwise his body will turn to ash. *'Curse of Restoration:' A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon; Roa was able to regenerate from just his ankles under the full Moon after he was sliced apart by Arcueid's Marble Phantasm, something that normally would've killed him. *'The Dead:' Roa can turn those that he feeds on into undead familiars that collect magical energy for him, created when a victim receives some of Roa's blood in turn, but does not become a Ghoul. They are mindless, soulless puppets controlled by their creator, and can be programmed to follow certain instructions. Magecraft: Roa is a masterful magi, among the best in the world. His primary magecraft is Numerology, and he specializes in electricity-based attacks. He also has knowledge of a variety of other spells, such as High-Speed Incantations, Church Sacraments, and Necromancy. He can create Bounded Fields, and is the one who taught Nrvnqsr Soil of Genesis. *'Reality Marble - Overload:' Roa's Reality Marble, his inner world projected onto the world around him, rewriting the world's laws with his own. Overload amplifies the power of all his spells while it is active, but can only be maintained for up to a single night before the World crushes it and restores itself. *'Reincarnation:' Somehow, Roa has altered the nature of his soul, transforming it into a mutable, transmittable information that he can pass through Akasha as he pleases, retaining his consciousness instead of being lost to the Root. By transmitting his soul to another body, he endures, allowing him to survive being killed by Arcueid time and time again no matter where he reincarnated. He is not truly Roa anymore, having lost his ego over time, becoming little more than the embodiment of his malice and knowledge, returning again and again. He chooses only those with wealth and personal power as his hosts, unless there are no other options. Over time, he is able to overpower the host's will and take control, though it takes time for his memories to return, preventing him from using the full extent of his power and knowledge for some time. SHIKI's Body: In SHIKI's body, Roa has access to a number of special Psychic abilities of his original host, though he rarely uses these, and they are used more often by SHIKI when he is in control. *'Death Resistive Body:' SHIKI can reshape his body to survive from lethal wounds and without vital organs, and can crystallize and control his own blood to use it as a weapon. *'Eroding Attachment:' SHIKI can replace his own lost flesh by consuming that of another, allowing him to replace lost organs and limbs. *'Mystic Eyes of "Life" Perception:' SHIKI can perceive the lines of "life" on living creatures, just as Shiki perceives the lines of death. By attacking these lines, he "plunders" their life, killing them. It cannot be used on inanimate objects, however, as they are not alive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Villain Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7